Dariella Barbary
Name: 'Dariella Barbary '''Age: '''17 '''District: '''Capitol '''Appearance: '''Dariella has a fine, slim face and rosy thin lips. Her eyes are almond like and have hints of chocolate and caramel tones on them. Her facial features count with perfectly arched eyebrows and a small refined nose. She has clear, light, soft skin that matches perfectly well with her blond dyed hair, which is thin but radiant. Dariella is tall and thin. She is not very muscular, yet is strong, and has small attributes. '''Personality: '''Dariella is the best liar, and is nothing but gossip. Even tough she is hypocrite and selfish, she is very popular throughout the capitol, and has a lot of friends, even if they're fake. A lot of boys are after her too, because of her cute face and because of the her fame. Because of her influence, she has ruined a lot of people, by spreading rumors about them and manipulating them to get what she wants. Her popularity has made a lot of people wanting to be her friend, even tough she chooses who will be part of her crew and who will not. Because of her personality, some people have come to hate her as well. She is an amazing actress and manipulator, and thanks to that that she always gets away with it. And since her parents have an important role in the capitol, and Dariella's dad adores her, they never mess up with her. As conceited and vain as she is, many people might guess she is a delicate girly girl. She is, she likes makeup and dressing up, but at the same time, likes to practice fighting with the katana with her dad, as well as playing outside, eating obnoxiously, and dosen't mind getting dirty. But the thing Dariella is mostly known for is her voice. She has an incredibly steady, firm delicate voice. Out of her mouth come beautiful, soothing melodies that everyone falls for. Some notes low and soft, others high and firm. She knows how to control it and complements it perfectly. She also has this strange ability to immitate other people's voices. However, she has to stay still and concentrate completely, and if she is focused enough, she can sound just like the person she wants to imitate. With this trick, Dariella has been able to fool and deceive other people, and mostly makes it out of fun just to bother them. '''Strengths: ' - Has a lot of vitality (active) - Is really creative - Very intelligent 'Weaknesses: ' - Greedy - Haughty - Rude '''Weapons: - Poison - Katana Backstory: Dariella was born on a peaceful spring afternoon, where the flowers barely began to bloom and the sun started to stain people's faces with streaks of light. Throughout her childhood, Dariella had nothing to worry about. The Barbabry's were a well accomodated family. Dariella grew up with her older brother Finlay and her two parents. Life in the Capitol was a life of luxury and comfort. Mr. and Mrs. Barbary both had very important occupations and had an excellent reputation among the Capitol. Due to their position, the couple had always taught their children how to properly behave in front of important meetings or people. The two siblings were very charming and smart, and their father made them both practice with some kind of weapon. He and Dariella practiced with the katana, while he and Finlay practiced with the crossbow. Dariella didn't really have a life of suffering. However, she has always been manipulative and pernicious. She enjoyed messing up with other people's lifes and relationships. In school, she was always the "popular girl." The teachers adored her because of her cleverness and "sweetness." Every teacher thought she was kind because she acted like a cute little angel when they were around. But when they left, she and her crew would immediatly pass on to mocking other kids. The times where she was actually accused, she would play the victim and lie. She is a magnificent actress, and would always tell the story just the opposite of how it actually went. Sometimes she would even blame her own friends to get away with it. And she always did. With her parents it was pretty much the same. His father adored her, and she used this advantage to her favor all the time. She would easily trick and control him. It was very easy for her to do what she wanted. And since she didn't get in trouble, she did it again. Sometimes she used her manipulation skills to get her dad do whatever she wanted. Her dad basically spoiled her, a factor that contributed to Dariella's personality. She was always an incredible manipulator since a kid. She would often make people feel guilty, play with their emotions, play the victim, etc. In an argument, she would always let the person she was arguing with start first, in order to establish what she was going to say and look for weaknesses, and would leave them very little or no time to decide on what they would say next, and basically she played with words to disempower the person. Once she detected the person's weaknesses, she would use them against it. In certain situations, she would pretend to care for the person involving fake feelings, and wait for the person to finally trust her. And after she gets ahold of all that crucial information, she uses it, once again, against it. She would often get comments from her victims like "But I trusted you!" "But I loved you!" "But I was willing to give up so much for you!" "I did everything you wanted!" "I defended you, even when I knew you were wrong!" But of course, Dariella didn't care. One of Dariella's hobbies was to ruin peoples' reputations. And since she had a lot of supporters, it was easy for Dariella to make her followers help her achieve her goal. Dariella always lied, and somehow, everyone seemed to believe her. Especially her dad. He believed every single word she said, which would often lead to getting her classmates or brother in trouble. However, there were people that did hate her because of her demeanor. But nobody dared to even argue with her, since she had a really important role in the capitol. You see, Dariella has the most exceptional voice Panem has ever heard. Everyone would recognize her voice, anywhere. Since a young age, she would sing beautiful melodies for her community. In school she was always chosen to sing on school plays or Panem's anthem. Sometimes by her own will, she would sing specifically to ill or heartbroken people. She would do this to have a good reputation among other people, though. And the way she sang, with so much emotion (even tought fake) and passion, made everyone fall to tears. Another reason why most adults loved her. When she was 14, she quit school and began to sing for a living. She became very popular in the area, and with her parents' support, within a year she became the most famous singer in Panem. However, since a young age Dariella developed this weird ability to change her voice. She could immitate other people´s voices. However, it took a lot of concentration and effort for Dariella to be able to do this. Sometimes, she endeavored so hard she ended up having terrible headaches that would last weeks. Sometimes her voice didn't match with the voice she wanted or it simply wasn't eloquent. Regardless, with the years Dariella learned how to control this unusual ability, and had dominated it very well when she was 13. Depending on the voice, it took her more or less time to be able to copy it. But no matter how much time she took, she never failed to speak with the correct one. Years grew and so did her fame. Her singing, manipulation, and ability with the katana skills grew. On her free time she liked to play with people and their emotions. She was happy with her life, and with herself, not worrying at all about the future. Everything was color pink until the next reaping, a week before her 18th birthday, where her named was picked and the only thing left to do was to get ready to fight. Category:Capitol Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Reaped